Yukimura's Closet
by Crossroader32
Summary: Not wanting to be outdone by Fuji, Yukimura holds his own team bonding session. May God help the Rikkai regulars. Wait scratch that Yukimura is the Child of God. The Rikkaidai tennis team is doomed. Part 2 of the Trapped! Mini-series.


**A/N: Sort of sequel to "Fuji's Basement"**

**Yukimura's Closet**

Skimming over his e-mails Yukimura noticed one in particular. An e-mail sent by one Fuji Syusuke. Curious to what his fellow sadist (and rival in a sadistic sense), had sent him the Demigod clicked on it. Quickly reading over the message (and photo of the Seigaku regulars attempting to escape Fuji's traps), Yukimura found himself very amused. At the end of the e-mail however, Fuji had typed a short message that meant war to Yukimura, '_Think you could do better? Fuji ^-^'_ . The Rikkaidai captain couldn't help but feel slightly offended by that, _of course_ he could do better he was the _Child of God_ for crying out loud. Yukimura felt a sadistic smile make its way onto his face, well now he knew what he was going to do tomorrow.

.~.~.~.

Sanada couldn't quite put his finger on it but something felt wrong to him. It couldn't be Akaya's whining, Yanagi's predictions, or even Niou's pranks, those were normal occurrences. "Though," Sanada thought to himself while looking up at the innocent looking house he was standing in front of and the tennis players at the door, "it is pretty odd for Yukimura to suddenly invite all of us over."

After Yagyuu politely knocked on the door, Yukimura opening it almost too soon, they Rikkai regulars found themselves sitting inside Yukimura's bedroom on the floor. With Yukimura looking almost _giddy,_ this was a scary thought to all the others.

Seeing that no one seemed to want to start any conversation Yukimura decided to start his little plot. "I propose a game."

Akaya perked up instantaneously, "Ooh! What kind of game?"

Hearing this and seeing the rest of the regulars take mild interest, Yukimura's smile widened, "A game a bit like hide-and-go-seek, except everyone will be seeking. Seeking an item I have hidden in my closet. Everyone will go in at once and try and find a small black box."

"There is a 56% chance that all of us won't be able to fit comfortably in the closet at once Seiichi," Yanagi pointed out.

If anything Yukimura's smile stretched, "Well then that just makes the game harder and more fun!"

Niou seemed obviously against it, "I refuse to be put in a cramped space with the brat."

"Hey!" Akaya cried out indignantly.

"If you guys play this and find the box I'll set up a practice match with Seigaku and Hyotei," Yukimura said bluntly, giving them a you're-lucky-I-feel-like-being-nice-today-smile. In a flash the Rikkai regulars were in the closet trying to find a black box (that didn't exist).

Before and of the regulars in the closet could react, Yukimura had closed the door and locked it tightly. Realizing this the now trapped tennis players tried to pry open the door to no avail.

"Yukimura-buchou! Why did you lock us in here?" Akaya asked, banging to the not budging door.

The locked in Rikkai students could almost hear the sadistic smile creep its way onto Yukimura's features, "Simple; team bonding. If I straight out told you that Akaya would have tried to run away and so would everyone else, and I couldn't have that. Now could I?" The sadistic captain of Rikkaidai then listened contentedly to the highly amusing conversation from behind the closet door.

_ "If I knew this was going to happen I wouldn't have come!"_

_ "I don't think any of us would have come if we knew this was going to be a team bonding session Kirihara-kun."_

_ "Nah, Sanada-fukubuchou would've come. He follows Yukimura-buchou around like a lost puppy."_

_ "TARUNDORU!"_

_ "Yow! Sanada-fukubuchou you slapped me! Not Niou!"_

_ "Marui! Your gum popped on my head. Now it's all sticky!"_

_ "Eh, sorry Jackal. But it's not like you have any hair to try and unstick it from!"_

_ "Niou-kun, apologize. You caused all this."_

_ "Wha-? It wasn't my fault! It was Sanada-fukubuchou's for not hitting me instead! Not that I wanted to be slapped. . ."_

_ "Believe me I would have slapped you if it wasn't so dark and cramped in here."_

_ "Ahh! The light switch isn't working! We're stuck in the dark! Lemme out Yukimura-buchou!"_

_ "Percentage of us getting out without bending to Seiichi's will: 1%"_

Yes, Yukimura was _very_ amused. "Take that Fuji!" he thought in his head. As such the Demigod was completely fine with letting his team suffer in his closet. They hadn't even found his torture devices yet!

_"Kyaaaa! I think I just stepped on a bear trap!"_

_ "Chances of this closet holding at least half of Seiichi's personal torture collection: 100%."_

_ "Geez Yanagi, think you could have told us that __**before**__ seaweed head sat on a fatal device. Piyo!"_

Correction, they just found his torture devices. Yukimura was incredibly pleased with his work. What better way to bond then in a Demon's closet? Where life or death experiences were a common thing!

_"Ick! I'm all itchy now!"_

_ "Atchoo! Atchoo! Urgh, something smells really strong in here."_

_ "That must be Seiichi's personal plant collection."_

_ "At the sake of sounding like Niou, think you could have told us this __**before**__ my doubles partner and Akaya were subject to it?!"_

_ "Gah! What the heck did I just sit on? A bed of nails?!"_

_ "Actually Niou, that's a cactus."_

From the outside Yukimura was _still_ smiling. Oh, well it looks like they had found some of his plants. He had to remember to thank Fuji for the cactus and Shiraishi for the poisonous plants.

_"Uh senpai? Why don't we just have Niou pick the lock?"_

_ "That might just be the most intelligent thing you've said all day brat, I'll give it a try, puri~. Wait, there's not even a lock on this side!"_

_ "So we're still going to be trapped in here?!"_

_ "A 100% yes."_

_ "Noooo! Let us out buchou!"_

_ "Idiot, you know how buchou is. He won't let us out until he thinks we've bonded, or whatever his twisted version of it is."_

_ "Niou 150 laps when we get out of here. And TARUNDORU!"_

_ "Owwwwwww! Itai, itai. Fukubuchou you slapped me __**again**__."_

_ "Sanada-kun, I suggest waiting to slap Niou until we get out of here. It's hazardous to everyone else's health."_

_ "What the heck Yagyuu? I thought you were on __**my **__side."_

_ "So we're not escaping anytime soon?"_

_ "Nope, looks like we're going to be stuck in here for a very long- Ouch! Fukubuchou you slapped me __**again**__! Niou I'm going to __**kill**__ you when we get out of here."_

_ "Puri~!"_

Yukimura was most definitely enjoying this. "Hmm," he thought, "we need to bond as a team much more often. Maybe I'll make this a weekly thing!" His smile only grew as he heard the screams of, "_Nooooooooooooooooo!"_ from the closet.

Yes, Yukimura Seiichi was most definitely enjoying this. Maybe a little _too_ much. Well then again he was deprived of torturing his teammates while in the hospital so. . .

_"Yukimura-buchou I won't send people to the hospital anymore if you let us out! Please!"_

Yukimura chuckled, "Sorry Akaya hang in there a little more. I just know everyone is getting closer!" Yukimura Seiichi, the Child of God, was enjoying this _way_ too much.

**A/N: Yes I do believe that Yukimura's closet is a horror. Well part two of the Trapped! Mini-series is now done. I intend to get through almost all the schools. Sorry about not specifying who was speaking, but it's like the narrator is outside the closet so you wouldn't know. I think I made it pretty obvious who was speaking though. As always feedback and suggestions are always greatly appreciated. Well bye for now readers!**


End file.
